Animal Advance: Diamond Disaster
Animal Advance: Diamond Disaster is an RPG game for the Nintendo GameCube and Infinity (console) and is the first installment of the Animal Advance series. The gameplay is very similar to that of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon ''series. The game is produced by Fritez Co. & SuyoGames and is one of the Tag Team Projects. Story Dark Days In Animal Land One fine afternoon in Animal Land, the happy rabbit Bunbom is bringing cake to his best friend Bayo's party, Bayo is happy and begins to eat the cake, but a swarm of bugs start to crash his wonderful party! The other animal's are shocked, those bugs are Moskeetos, ancient creatures who were sealed in a chamber by legendary animal warriors due to their chaos. The bugs then start eating Bayo's cake, making him angry, but they also start to bite the special crystals that power Animal Land, and suck out their energy. The Moskeetos then grab all the crystals they can, and leave, causing a big disaster for Animal Land residents, and even Bayo, as his party was crashed! The residents of Animal Land begin to worry as their home is in danger, and that they could get in trouble. Bunbom asks how exactly will everyone would get in trouble, one of the residents tell's Bunbom that the crystals power Animal Land of course, but without them, the place would become dark and full of disharmony. Bayo then tells Bunbom to come, as Bayo goes to '''Crystic Road', making Bunbom confused, but he realizes that Bayo is trying to save Animal Land. Bunbom asks retoriclly if Bayo is crazy, but Bayo says that someone has to save Animal Land and save the crystals, and it's him and Bunbom. Bunbom sighs and joins Bayo on a journey to save their home from darkness. Crystal Seekers The two adventurers pass the 5 floors of Crystic Road and find certain animals who lived in Animal Land leaving their home, the animals say that "someone" is threating to destroy them and the others if they don't leave, Moskeetos start to chase them, and Bunbom and Bayo head in the next stage, Wayward Tunnel. Aspiring Amanda Questions & Answers The Power Of Three The Coming Of Heroes Brave Heart Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. The player takes up to 4 Animals in certain stages/dungeons that have usually maze like pathways, the way to go through dungeons/stages is by grabbing a Warp Crystal, which takes the players team to the next floor and so on. The stages have puzzles, such as one where a player must break rocks to get to the Warp Crystal or finding a certain amount of keys. The battle system is strategic, so the player has to use smart tactics when in danger or trying to make a good run. The player can easily just attack using the A Button, and can activate the Animal's main moves by pressing the Y button. Furthermore, they can also use the X button to go into their Item Bag and use items when they are in a stage. As for the characters/Animals, they have a level up system. By defeating more enemies, they get more experience and level up and boost their skills like attack and defense. In stages the player may encounter some ledges that must be jumped. Although hitting the bottom makes the player lose a certain amount of HP depending on how far down the ground is from the jump or cliff. There are also Secret Elevators that are not visible until the player steps on them. When stepped on an elevator takes them up to the + version of the stage the apparent changes being the stage becoming pure diamond not affecting the gameplay but enemies give out more Exp. and there is more gems everywhere. However there are many Secret Pitfalls in this mode. Secret Pitfalls are hidden and only activated when stepped on. They are negative and put the player in - mode that makes the stage give out less Exp., become scarce in items and foes get slightly stronger. However there are many Secret Elevators in this state. Any Secret Elevators in any of these states bring the player back to normal mode. Although the Secret Elevators and Secret Pitfalls are very rare throughout the game. Obviously, the game involves diamond and other jewels, although there are special gems like the Warp Gem, which takes the player to the next floor, there are more gems, such as the Secret Gem, which is a special and rare gem that takes the player to a secret area in stages. Some Gems are even surprsing, like the Mystery Gem, which takes the player to a certain minigame like level that could be navigating a big maze, or defeating a certain amount of enemies in a time limit; doing so will get them special rewards, but if they fail to complete it, they will just not get anything and be sent back to the stage. The main area is Animal Land, which is the home of Bayo and Bunbom, but it is also a place to shop and receive special quests. The central area of Animal Land has many friendly Animal's to talk to, and a Job Board, where the player can receive some side-quests to do. East of Animal Land is the famous Diamond Town, which is full of shops, such as an Item Shop, Swap Shop, and more; There is even an Item Storage and Bank as well. West of Animal Land is special Guilds and even a Training Dojo run by Mongo The Ape. There is a map/world map in the game, which has many paths to different stages, this can be found if the player goes south of Animal Land. Task Types Each task rewards with a certain kind of Gem Badge that then resides in a collection of a certain amount of Gem Badges. If the collection is filled up that Gem Badge that category ranks up by 1 giving the team some items or sometimes even unlocks various houses and shops in Diamond Town, these awards depend on the badges when ranked up. Every three ranks an extra slot must be filled to rank up. The slots needed to fill start at 5. There are 20 ranks discluding the starting rank. Note that some tasks award more of that type of Gem Badge than others. Playable Moves Items Enemies Bosses Mini-Bosses Super Bosses Ultra Bosses Courses Locations Towns Field Special Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Original Games Category:2013 Category:Animal Advance (series) Category:Infinity Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games